


tell me you can't wait

by reedyas



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mushy, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Reunion Sex, background mailee - Freeform, no beta we die like lu ten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reedyas/pseuds/reedyas
Summary: sokka and zuko enthusiastically reunite after some time apart.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 271





	tell me you can't wait

**Author's Note:**

> title is from [turn to hate by orville peck](https://youtu.be/vR-4l5M_MQ8)
> 
> this takes place about 5 years post canon. their relationship is mostly hidden to the public, but their friends and family know how they feel and it's an open secret among the palace staff.

It’s a warm day in the Caldera. Sokka stands with his back to the wind as the Water Tribe ship sails into the harbor. He leans against the wooden railing, fingers drumming against the dark wood and trying to ignore the flutter bats in his stomach.

It’s been too long since he’s been in the Caldera, too long since he’s seen Zuko. Nine months is a long time to be gone, especially when things were so new between them when he left. But they knew this new world was too fragile for any frivolous things like a budding romantic relationship between two best friends, so he left. There were letters, so many letters, but it was never the same. He wrote from Ba Sing Se and the newly formed Republic City and his village in the South Pole. It’s truly been too long.

He misses Zuko’s smile, the laughter in his eyes when Sokka cracks a joke during a diplomatic meeting, the way his long dark hair cascades down his strong back. He misses sparring with Zuko, dining with Zuko, walking with Zuko, sitting in silence with Zuko - Spirits, he misses everything. If any of their friends knew how bad he had it, he would never hear the end of it. But hey - he’s happy to be a lovesick idiot around Zuko.

The walk from the docks to the palace is filled with an array of sights and sounds and smells, vastly different from the capital of the Southern Water Tribe. It’s busier than usual with many international representatives in the city for an annual trade summit, which means the stalls are decked out to the max with fun trinkets and delicious food. Sokka is happy to see more Earth Kingdom vendors mixed in with those from the Fire Nation. He buys his delegation dumplings and fire flakes to snack on as he points out which noodle stands to avoid and which marketplaces have the best quality tunics.

When they reach the outer walls of the palace, he spots a familiar figure in a Kyoshi Warrior uniform bouncing towards them. “Ty Lee!” he calls out and waves, dropping his pack to the side. 

“Sokka! It’s so great to see you!” she squeals and wraps him in a tight hug. “Someone’s been missing you,” she whispers in his ear and releases him from her grip to greet the rest of his group. 

Sokka blushes and tries to ignore the ball of anxiety thrumming in his chest. He picks up his pack and lets Ty Lee take his arm to lead them into the palace. “How’s Mai?” he asks, wanting to distract himself more than anything.

“Oh, Mai is great! She’s been off doing a lot of work with the Fire Nation Children’s Rights Commission. She travels a lot though, but she should be back in a few weeks,” Ty Lee chirps. 

“That’s fantastic,” Sokka says, squeezing her arm lightly. He knows how far Mai and Ty Lee have come for each other after the war, and he couldn’t be happier for them. Their relationship isn’t well known to most, but that’s mainly a result of Mai being fiercely private. “How are things going? With…” He gestures at the palace. 

“Oh, you know, nothing too out of the ordinary. We keep trying to make Zuko eat and sleep like a normal person but… well, you know how he is.” Ty Lee sighs. “Suki is the only one who can really make him do anything. And before you ask - she has been writing to someone on Kyoshi Island  _ a lot _ but pretends like she isn’t. We’re all hoping you can pry some details out of her.”

Sokka laughs. “I’ll see what I can do.” 

The palace is bustling with workers and diplomats wearing different shades of red, green, and blue. Light shines in through stained glass skylights and windows that were installed by Toph’s during a post war  _ renovation.  _ The colorful blown glass sends a myriad of different colors all over the hall **.** Sokka exhales. It’s nice to be back. 

While waiting for one of the servants to show the delegation to their quarters, Ty Lee pulls Sokka aside. “Zuko wanted me to tell you he’s sorry he couldn’t meet you at the docks. Some of his ministers are throwing a fit about some new trade agreement and he needed to get their turtleducks in a row.”

Sokka nods and looks down at their boots on the tile floor. “Is it bad that I’m nervous? I know how I feel about him but nine months is a long time to be gone and what if he doesn’t feel the same way about me? I mean who knows-“

“Sokka.” She puts a hand over his mouth. “Stop being stupid.” Ty Lee giggles and waves a sharply dressed attendant over. “Reo here will take everyone to their rooms. Dinner starts in an hour. Look sharp!” She winks and lets them be whisked into the palace.

Sokka doesn’t unpack after he’s dropped off at his ambassador suite. He doesn’t think he’ll be spending much time there. He changes out of his smelly travel clothes and into something more appropriate for a formal state dinner. In the bathroom, he splashes water on his face and stares at himself in the mirror. In the months he spent back home at the South Pole, he acquired more dark tattoos and piercings in his ears and one in his nose. He’s extremely proud of them and thinks they look good, and he hopes Zuko likes them too. 

It’s a warm evening and Sokka opts not to wear the robe that comes with his formal outfit, much preferring to be sleeveless with easy access to his trusty boomerang. He’s redoing his wolf tail when there’s a knock at the door. 

“I'm coming, I’ll be there in a second,” he says and opens the door with a leather hair tie in his teeth. 

“It is my duty as your unofficial escort to inform you that you will be late if we do not leave soon,” Suki, in her full Captain of the Kyoshi Warrior garb, sings teasingly as she steps into his room. 

“Suki!” Sokka exclaims and wraps her in a big platypus bear hug. He kisses her on the top of her head, not wanting to mess up her makeup. “I missed you!”

“It’s so good to see you, Sokka!” she says, squeezing him back. “I meant what I said, we have to get moving!”

The walk down to the grand ballroom is too quick for them to properly catch up. The room is packed with delegates mingling about and participating in boring small talk. 

“I hate boring diplomatic bullshit like this,” he admits to Suki under his breath. 

“I heard they’re serving slow roasted moo-sow and komodo chicken chow fun tonight.”

Sokka’s stomach grumbles. “... I take that back.”

The crowd quiets as the Fire Lord’s personal guards enter the ballroom. They stop and stand at attention in two lines. Sokka can only see the tip of Zuko’s royal headpiece as he glides between them and climbs the stairs to the dais and scans the room. 

Fire Lord Zuko in full regalia never fails to take Sokka’s breath away, especially tonight. He’s beautiful with half of his dark hair pulled up and pinned in the crown and the rest falling down his shoulders. Dark kohl lightly lines his eyelids. His silky crimson and gold robes shimmer in the orange hues of the setting sun. He’s gorgeous and glowing and Sokka can’t look away. 

Zuko’s light hazel eyes scan the room as he speaks. “I thank you all for being here. As we all know, a healthy, thriving trade system is vital to maintaining a productive peace. No matter where you came from, I am grateful for your sacrifice and welcome your opinions. We must all work together to guarantee economic prosperity throughout all of our nations.” His gaze meets Sokka’s, eyes widening imperceptibly. He stumbles over his words and pointedly looks at the wall behind him. Sokka grins and barely resists the urge to wave or blow a kiss. Looking down at his notes and swallowing back a smile, Zuko continues on about the importance of economic cohesion and other boring diplomatic buzzwords. 

Suki nudges his side, mouthing  _ WOW _ **_._ ** Sokka smirks and ignores her. He only has eyes for one man. 

Swallowing his anxieties, Sokka saunters up to the dais once Zuko finishes his speech. A pale blush spreads across Zuko’s cheeks as he descends the stairs. “Hello, Ambassador Sokka,” he rasps quietly, bowing gracefully. 

Sokka bows back. “Thank you for hosting, Fire Lord Zuko,” he says, unable to keep a smile off his face as he meets his eyes and grips Zuko’s forearm in a traditional Southern Water Tribe greeting. He can feel the heat of him through the layers of silk sleeves. Zuko grips him back, caressing his thumb over Sokka’s smooth skin ever so slightly. Sokka shivers, unable to look away. His heart pounds in his ears and he wants to say something else, but the look in Zuko’s eyes takes his breath away. 

They hold onto each other for a moment too long when they’re both swept away by different Earth Kingdom representatives. The rest of the evening is mostly uneventful and filled with too much schmoozing for Sokka’s taste. The food is good and Suki keeps him company, but his eyes always drift towards Zuko. Whenever their eyes meet, a shiver runs down his spine and a familiar heat settles low in his abdomen. Watching Zuko command a room is exhilarating. His passion is tangible and his tone is intense yet fervent. There’s gravity around his words, and Sokka feels as if he’s being pulled in. 

The sky is an inky blue when Zuko and his guards exit the ballroom. Sokka bids goodnight to Suki and Ty Lee, who gives him an obnoxious thumbs up. The hallways leading from the ballroom to the Royal Family wing are mostly empty. A combination of anxiety and excitement thrum in his chest as he approaches Zuko’s room. 

“Hello Ming, Kado.” He nods at Zuko’s guards before knocking softly three times. A moment passes before the door creaks open. Sokka steps in and shuts the door behind him.

Zuko is still mostly dressed, his face freshly scrubbed and ears free of jewelry. He’s looking at Sokka like he’s seeing him for the first time. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Sokka replies, unable to keep the smile from growing on his face. He opens his mouth to say something else, but Zuko cups Sokka’s jaw with trembling hands and crushes his mouth to his in a hot, wet kiss. Placing his hands on Zuko’s waist, Sokka backs him up into the nearest wall and deepens the kiss, licking into his mouth. 

“Oh Spirits, I missed you,” Zuko gasps as Sokka places wet kisses on the pale skin of his neck, behind his ear. 

“I know baby, I know,” Sokka murmurs, inhaling his lover’s sweet scent of jasmine and incense. Tightening his grip on Zuko’s waist, he reaches up to caress Zuko’s long dark hair and crushes him to his chest. Sokka exhales through his nose as he peppers kisses up his neck to the curve of his jaw.

Zuko whimpers at the sudden warm, wet heat, cheeks burning bright red at the sound. He can’t feel his legs. He can’t feel anything except for Sokka’s grip on his waist, his nose brushing his jawline, his plump lips pressing into his skin. Zuko manages to reach a hand up to pull his crown loose from his topknot. The rest of his hair falls around his face and the headpiece clatters to the floor. “Bedroom. Now.”

Sokka pulls away, furrowing his brow at the crown on the tile. “Isn’t that, like, a priceless royal artifact?”

“Not important.” Zuko grabs Sokka’s large, calloused hand in his and pulls him into his bedroom. With a flick of his wrist, he lights the candles that cast a low glow over the room. Zuko presses his mouth against Sokka’s, hot and hungry, and starts to untie Sokka’s belt.

“Oh sweetheart,” Sokka sighs against Zuko’s lips, gently laying a hand over his belt. Zuko shivers at the pet name. “Baby, we have all night. And trust me,” he says, pausing to place a small kiss on Zuko’s bottom lip. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Zuko exhales, his breath stuttering out. He places his hands on Sokka’s pecs and lightly curls his fingers into the thick blue fabric. Something in his chest feels like it’s about to burst into a million tiny pieces and threatens to spill out over himself. He’s horrified to realize he wants to cry. 

“Zuko? What’s wrong?” Sokka asks, noticing his partner’s slight hesitancy. 

“Nothing,” he replies, trying and failing to blink back a few tears. “I’m just really happy you’re here. I missed you so much.”

Sokka cups his jaw, running his thumb along smooth and scarred skin. He kisses Zuko’s pink mouth sweetly and soundly. Zuko lightly pushes him back until the back of his knees hit the bed. Without breaking the kiss, Sokka sits and pulls Zuko so he’s standing between his thighs. Zuko hums into his mouth and lets Sokka untie the front of his robes and push the two outer layers off, leaving him in his light, flowy tunic and drawstring pants. Zuko keeps Sokka’s steady blue gaze as he drops to his knees. Sokka looks at him like he’s seeing the sun for the first time, exhaling slowly through his parted lips.  _ “Baby,”  _ he murmurs.

Zuko lightly palms the hardening bulge in Sokka’s pants and grabs at his belt, quickly undoing it and reaching inside. Sokka’s cock is heavy and warm and velvety soft as he wraps his hand around it. Sokka groans and falls back on the bed, his hands over his eyes. “Spirits.”

Zuko smirks and groans as he takes his lover’s half hard cock into his mouth. Wrapping his hand around the base, he slowly works Sokka to his full length. He’s heavy on his tongue and salty to taste. Zuko palms himself in his pants as Sokka slightly bucks his hips.

He sits up on his elbows and meets Zuko’s light brown, almost hazel eyes. “Can you take your clothes off, baby? Wanna see you, honey.”

Zuko pulls off with a hum that sounds closer to a moan. Blushing, he shucks the tunic off and tosses it over his head. He undoes the knot in his pants and pulls them down to his knees. Sokka’s intense gaze on him sends a shiver down his spine as he lightly tugs on his own cock. 

“Anyone ever told you how pretty you look when you blush? Especially when it spreads across your neck and your chest? Tui and La, you’re so beautiful Zuko. You’re so pretty like this, so pretty with your pink mouth around my dick - oh fuck _. _ ”

Zuko cuts him off by taking him in his mouth again, moaning embarrassingly loud. Sokka curses and threads his fingers in Zuko’s hair. He tugs gently on the strands, just enough for Zuko to feel the light sting in his scalp. Zuko bobs up and down, pumping the base of Sokka’s cock with a spit covered hand and squeezing his own dick with the other. 

Sokka hisses as Zuko’s wet and warm mouth moves up and down his cock, his eyes closed, dark eyelashes fluttering on his cheeks. Sokka’s heart clenches at the sight and reaches down to brush a stray hair from his face. “Fuck, sweetheart. I’m not going to last much longer like this. C’mere,” he sighs, his thumb caressing Zuko’s cheek.

Zuko pulls off with a pop and crawls onto his bed, kicking his pants off his ankles and onto the floor. He grins wickedly as he makes his way up Sokka’s body and meets him in another messy kiss. He straddles Sokka’s abs and cups each side of his jaw as he deepens the kiss, his lips moving with an intense purpose. “Why do we always end up like this?” he asks between kisses, grinning against Sokka’s lips.

“Like what? Me fully clothed and you without a stitch?” Sokka runs a hand up Zuko’s bare thighs. “Something tells me you like it.”

“Yeah. Well.” Zuko pulls Sokka’s silk and cotton tunics over his head and throws them to the side and sits up. Sokka’s always looked good, but now that they’re older, he looks even better. His broad chest is covered in small scars and his arms are wrapped in tattooed lines and dots in patterns he could spend all day tracing. He’s strong, the type of strong that only comes from physical labor with a soft layer of squish over his stomach. Zuko flushes when he tears his eyes away to meet Sokka’s teasing gaze and immediately knows what he’s thinking. “Don’t let it get to your head.” 

“I think we both know it’s too late for that.” Sokka pulls his back down on top of him and shivers as Zuko’s warm skin meets his. He deftly flips them over and resumes placing wet kisses and small nips on Zuko’s pale neck. 

Zuko gasps and bucks his hips into Sokka’s thigh. “Agni -  _ fuck! _ ” he pants, grasping his biceps. “Oil. Top drawer. My side. Now,” he growls.

Sokka grins wolfishly and climbs off Zuko with one last wet kiss to the underside of his jaw. He crawls across Zuko’s ridiculously large bed and fumbles in the drawer for the familiar clay pot. Sokka unscrews the lid and dips a finger into the room temperature oily jelly. Perfect.

Zuko lies back on an assortment of red and gold pillows, idly playing with his cock. After crawling back over, Sokka leans in for a quick peck on his lips before kissing his way down Zuko’s chest. His pale skin is so warm and inviting and Sokka can’t get enough. He kisses Zuko’s pointy collarbone, the soft skin below, his freckles. Zuko gasps and twitches when Sokka runs his tongue over his nipple.

“Sokka, please,” he whispers, panting raggedly and clutching Sokka’s forearms. “I need you.”

Sokka meets Zuko’s heady gaze as he continues kissing down his chest, kissing his starburst scar, kissing down past his navel until his lips meet dark, wiry hair. “I’m right here, baby,” he murmurs against Zuko’s hip, inching closer towards his cock. Sokka sits up and maneuvers Zuko’s legs so that his feet are planted on the bed with his knees in the air. “This alright, honey?” 

“If you don’t touch me right now I swear to Agni -” Zuko cuts himself off with a loud moan as Sokka spits on his palm and takes Zuko’s cock into his hand, tugging the foreskin back and licking the precum off his head. He closes his eyes as he takes his cock into his mouth, with Zuko writhing underneath. Sokka haphazardly reaches for the jar and fumbles slightly as he coats his trembling fingers in oil. He’s so turned on he can barely see straight. 

Sokka pulls back and meets Zuko’s gaze as he slides a finger into him. Zuko throws his head back onto the pillows and fucking  _ whimpers. _

“Did you miss me, baby? Did you miss my fingers, my cock? I know I missed you. Missed your mouth, missed your ass,” he rambles between placing kisses on Zuko’s soft pale thighs. 

“Fuck Sokka,” he cries, heels digging into the mattress. “I need more, please, Sokka, please give me-”

“Shhh,” Sokka hushes, adding a second finger. “I’m right here sweetheart. I’m not going anywhere.” He takes Zuko into his mouth again as he slowly fucks him with his digits. 

Sokka loves taking his time with this. Loves feeling Zuko tremble under him, loves hearing his name spill from his lips. After eventually adding a third finger, he glances up and catches Zuko wiping away wetness from his eyes. He immediately pulls out and sits up. “Shit, Zuko, honey, are you okay?” he asks, eyes darting over Zuko’s body. “Did I go too fast? Are you hurt?”

Zuko’s shaking his head before he can finish asking his questions. “No, no, not that just -” He wraps his arms around Sokka’s neck and pulls him down on top of him, kissing him deeply. “It’s just been a really long time and I,” he whispers against Sokka’s neck. “I love how you take care of me,” he sighs, melting under his lover’s weight. 

Sokka moans as Zuko places hot open mouth kisses up his neck and onto his jaw. “I’ll always take care of you, sweetheart. ‘S my job,” he murmurs, gasping as Zuko bucks his hips up.

“I want you to fuck me,” Zuko purrs into Sokka’s mouth, placing small kisses on his bottom lip. “Fuck me Sokka, like this, I want to be close to you.”

“Baby,” he exhales and sits up on his haunches. Zuko is absolutely wrecked, his long hair tangled on the pillows, a bright pink blush spread across his chest, his cock hard and the tip leaking. Sokka’s cock throbs as he coats it in oil and pushes Zuko’s knees up. “You’re so beautiful,” he says as he slides in.

Zuko keens as Sokka inches in. He pulls Sokka back down into a bruising kiss, bringing his knees closer to his chest. Sokka pants as the tightness and slick threaten to overcome him. He hasn’t felt this good in nine months. Nothing came close. “You’re so perfect, sweetheart,” he murmurs into Zuko’s ear as he fully bottoms out, hips meeting Zuko’s ass. “How did I get so lucky?”

Sokka pulls back a little bit to get a better look at Zuko’s face. His eyes are screwed shut and his lips part as he pants lightly. Sokka thumbs away the sweat beading on his forehead. He plants soft kisses on Zuko’s brow, inhaling deeply. “You good?” Sokka whispers. 

Zuko nods and whines when Sokka pulls out, only to slam his hips forward. His eyes roll back as Sokka fucks into him, hard and deep. He grips Sokka’s biceps and locks his ankles around his waist, heels settling on his lower back. Zuko crashes his mouth to Sokka’s, teeth clanking and noses bumping. The combination of his lover inside him and his warm breath on his face is almost enough to send him flying over the edge. “I’m so close-”

Zuko gasps as Sokka wraps a hand around the base of his cock. He cries out, overwhelmed as Sokka fucks into him at just the right angle and pumps his cock simultaneously. 

“You’re so good, you feel so good, baby. Please come for me, sweetheart,” Sokka pants into Zuko’s open mouth.

Wrapping his arms around Sokka’s neck, Zuko shouts as he comes, feeling like he’s spiralling downwards. He jerks and shudders underneath Sokka as come spurts onto their chest.

“Fuck, honey, that’s it,” he sighs, unable to tear his gaze away from Zuko’s blissed out face. Sokka grips his hips tight and doesn’t slow down, chasing after his own climax. Zuko doesn’t stop twitching around his cock and he comes with a jolt. Sokka spills into Zuko as he fucks him slowly through the aftershocks. He rests his forehead against Zuko’s and closes his eyes, sweat beading down his temple. 

Sokka moves to pull out, but Zuko tightens his legs that wrap around his waist. “Jus’... just stay here for a moment,” Zuko sighs, pulling Sokka back down on top of him. He buries his face in Sokka’s neck and wraps his arms around his shoulders.

Sokka lies still, nose buried in Zuko’s dark hair and cock softening inside him. “I don’t wanna crush you.”

“I like being crushed. By you,” Zuko mutters into his skin. “Besides, you’re not that heavy.”

Sokka hums, becoming more cognizant of the stickiness between them. “Babe. We’re a little gross right now.”

“Believe me. I’m aware.”

Smirking, Sokka pulls out. “I’ll be back in a minute.” He pecks Zuko’s forehead and climbs off the bed, heading towards the washroom. He rolls his eyes as Zuko pretends to shiver like he’s cold. “Dork.”

“Hate to see you leave, but love to watch you go,” Zuko calls as Sokka dampens a few towels in the sink. 

Sokka pokes his head out with an eyebrow quirked.

“Because of your butt.” Zuko snickers and slaps a palm over his mouth, clearly pleased with himself.

Sokka barks out a laugh and hops back on the bed. “Someone’s in a good mood tonight,” he teases and wipes sweat and come off with the washcloths. 

Zuko sighs and rolls to the side of the bed without a wet spot on the sheets. “How could I not?” he says, settling on his side as Sokka throws the towels to the floor. “You’re back.”

Crawling up next to Zuko, he lies on his back and pulls him into his side. “I liked your makeup tonight. And don’t think I didn’t notice you served my favorite foods,” Sokka says and closes his eyes.

Throwing an arm and a leg over, Zuko curls into his side and rests his scarred cheek on Sokka’s chest. They lie in silence, breathing each other in as a breeze floats in from an open window. The candles flicker as Zuko relaxes into Sokka. “Anything for you,” he sighs sleepily.

A beat. 

“Hey,” Sokka whispers into the almost dark. 

Zuko grunts.

“I love you.” It’s the first time he’s said it out loud. He admitted he was in love with Zuko months ago through letters, and signed every personal correspondence with  _ love,  _ but speaking it into existence felt different. He knows Zuko carries those words with a lot of weight, and he needs him to hear it.

Zuko stiffens for a moment, then exhales, melting into Sokka’s side. “I love you, too,” he murmurs and places a few pecks on his chest. 

Sokka falls asleep with a smile on his face and his firebender best-friend-turned-lover draped over him. He’s home.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you SO much for reading. this is the first smut ive written since i was 18 and honestly i had a blast. i appreciate any and all feedback! if you wanna scream about zukka and atla with me on tumblr, follow me @ teamsuki :))))))


End file.
